Genau wie du?
by Manik-Xolo
Summary: SongficBitte Reviewen


_So nachdem mein kleiner Cousin mir fast den ganzen Tag seine „Ranma ½" CD (oder welche CD das auch immer war) vorgespielt hat. Ist mir bei diesen Lied die Idee gekommen, dass für ein L&J ff zu verwenden._

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch._

_Würde mich wahnsinnig über ein paar reviews freuen._

_Fehler sind beabsichtig, damit ihr euch nicht langweilt ï_

Disclaimer

_Die Figuren gehören JKR._

_Der Song „Genau wie du" gehört, (hmm, keine Ahnung) Ranma (?)_

_Die Idee gehört mit ï_

_Genau wie du?!_

_Wieder mal weiß ich nicht was ich tu'_

_Liebe ist kein Kinderspiel und zwei gehör'n dazu_

_Siehst du mich, treff ich dich beim Rendezvous?_

_Brauch ich dich, brauchst du mich, muss ich so sein wie du?_

Da war sie wieder. Die Frau meiner Träume. Ihr rotes Haar konnte ich schon von weiten erkennen. Ihre grünen Augen blickten sich neugierig um. Ach wie ich sie ich sie Liebe. Schon ihr Name bringt mein Herz zu rasen. LILY EVANS. Die jahrgangsbeste und Vertrauensschülerin. Ihre Chancen nächstes Jahr Schulsprecherin zu werden waren sehr hoch. Sie war Hilfsbereit, Höfflich, Nett, Charmant, Witzig, ach ich fang schon wieder das schwärmen an. Auf jeden fall war sie in den Augen der Lehrer und der meisten Schüler das genaue Gegenteil von mir.  
  
_Fällst du bald vor mir auf die Knie_

_Oder zeigst du die Gefühle nie_

_Und ich denk an dich immerzu_

_Du spielst mal so verrückt_

_Und manchmal bist du cool_

_Wie bist du wirklich_

_Muss ich so sein wie du?_

Wie oft hab ich sie schon gefragt ob sie mit mir ausgehen will?! Und wie oft hat sie mich schon abblitzen lassen?! Dabei hab ich wirklich versucht mich zu verändern. Doch man kann von einem Hund nicht verlangen, wie eine Katze zu miauen. Und glaubt mir ich hab das schon oft genug mit Sirius probiert. Jedes mal wenn sie mit „Nein" antworte schrumpfte mein Herz um ein Stück. Kennt ihr das Gefühl wenn ihr von „Avada Kedavra"getroffen wird? Ach woher sollt ihr das kennen. Auf jeden fall so fühlt es sich an, wenn die Frau, die ich vom ganzen Herzen Liebe mir immer wieder einen Korb gibt. Ok ich geb zu ich habe keine Ahnung wie es sich anfühlt von „Avada Kedavra „getroffen zu werden, denn ich lebe ja noch. Aber schlimmer kann es nicht sein oder? Wobei ich hoffe niemals von diesen Fluch getroffen zu werden. Ich schätz mal Lily würde ihn mir am liebsten am Hals jagen. Man sie raubt mir meinen Verstand.  
  
_Sag mir, warum fällt es denn so schwer_

_Zu sagen, ich will dich, ich brauch dich sehr_

_Oder ist alles zu heiß für dich_

_Du brauchst kaltes Wasser, wie ein Fisch!_

Ich bemerke ihre Blicke. Die Blicke die sie mir zuwirft, wenn die denkt keiner, vor allem ich, bemerk es nicht. Doch wie hätte ich ihre blicke nicht bemerken sollen? Ich meine ich bin verrückt nach dieser Frau. Mein liebstes Hobby ist Lily Evans anstarren. Wobei Quidditch, und mit meinen besten Freunden Sirius, Remus und Peter streiche spielen, auch nicht weniger wichtig für mich sind. Wir nennen uns „Die Marauders". Unser Lieblingsstreich bzw. Lieblingsopfer ist Severus „Sniefelus"Snape. Für Lily habe ich vieles aufgegeben. Ich verhexe keinen Erstklässler oder andere Mitschüler mehr, versuche im Unterricht einigermaßen Aufzupassen. Wobei mir ein gewisser Herr Sirius Black immer in die Quere kommt. Ich meine, wer kann seinen besten freund schon etwas abschlagen? Vor allem wenn er einen mit seinen Hundeblick anschaut? Und denn hat er besonders gut drauf. Das einzigste mit dem ich nicht ganz aufgehört habe ist Sniefelus zu ärgern. Ich meine er beschimpft meine Lily als „Ihr-wisst-schon-was"Naja ok ich sags halt. Als ein Schlammblut. Niemand spricht so mit meiner Lady._Du brauchst nur etwas Fantasie_

_Musst mir in die Augen sehn_

_Es ist mehr als nur Sympathie_

_Irgendwann wirst du das auch verstehn_

Ich versuch jetzt schon seit fast zwei Jahren an ihr ranzukommen. Ich frag sie bestimmt 3mal am Tag, ob sie nicht mit mir ausgehen will. Ihr müsstet mal sehen, wie sie mich anfaucht. Ihre Augen funkeln dabei so verführerisch und ihre roten Haare fallen ihr immer ins Gesicht. Ach wo gerne würde ich in diesen grünen Augen versinken, ohne von ihr beschimpft zu werden. Wie gerne würde ich ihr dunkelroten Haar an fassen. Es um meinen Finger wickeln, daran riechen oder einfach nur mit mein Gesicht darin versinken. Man ich kling richtig kitschig. Hoffentlich rutscht mir so was nicht vor den Jungs raus. Die würden mich in Jahren noch damit aufziehen. Fakt ist aber das ich nur noch ein Jahr Zeit habe um Lily für mich zu gewinnen. Nur noch ein Schuljahr. Und dann müssen wir auch noch für unsere Abschlussprüfungen Lernen. So wie ich unsere Lehrer kennen werden sie auch mit Hausaufgaben nicht sparen.

Ach Lily, warum gibst du mir keine Chance

_Sag, wie soll es weitergehn?_

_Du weißt, mein Herz gehört dir_

_Wenn du da bist sag es mir  
Meine Gedanken für dich sind geheim_

_Und das könnte das Allerbeste sein_

_Doch ich denke an dich immerzu_

_Wenn du die Herzen stiehlst_

_Wenn du nur damit spielst_

_bin ich im Nu_

_Vielleicht genau wie du!_


End file.
